


Could you hug me?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Its 3am and Beast Boy gets a knock on his door with a most unusual request.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Could you hug me?

“Azerath Metrion Zinthos" 

“Azerath Metrion Zinthos”

“Azerath Metri…" 

Raven’s focus didn’t break, it shattered. She dropped from the air and crumpled onto her bed below. She looked up at the clock on the nightstand and stared blankly at the blinking numbers that kept flashing. 3am. She had been meditating for almost 4 hours and she felt like she was going to fall apart. 

She got to her feet. Her room was dark, but she could notice the small things on her dresser and desk start to move and vibrate on their own. 

"STOP IT” Raven commanded herself. Then everything became still, except her. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself and began pacing her room, something had to be done. Running away from a feeling like this never ended well, and her attempts to contain it had failed. 

Her eyes fell on the envelope that laid on her desk. It was such a plain thing, how a piece of paper could hurt so much, it shouldn’t hurt at all. For the third time that night she picked it up and opened it. She carefully unfolded the paper inside. She had to be mistaken. She was going to read it this time it was going to be different, it had to be different. She swallowed down the feeling of apprehension. She had to do this. There was nothing else to be done, no other way to avoid it. And with this tiny sliver of hope, she worked up the nerve to look down, and her violet eyes danced across the letter. The hope that was in them, slowly faded away. It was the same letter, and the same handwriting, and the same news. Raven let her arms drop to her sides, the paper still hanging from her fingers. 

________________________________________________________

Beast Boy was used to being woken up in the dead of night. It just came with the territory. Bad guys do weird things at strange times. He was accustomed to alarms and the hit of adrenaline to get him out of bed. He was not, however use to a gentle rapping on his door. If it wasn’t for his sharp ears he would have slept right through it. He sat in bed wondering if it was just weird dream. He looked around his room and found everything was where it was supposed to be. He was about to pull the covers back up around him when he heard it again. 

It had going to be Cyborg trying to get back at him for an earlier prank, or Starfire looking for Selkie who had wondered off, but when he opened the door a cloaked figure was standing in front of him. They both just stood there for moment, eyes locked in some sort of trance. 

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "Raven, I am sorry!” He blurted out of habit. Raven just continued to stand there, the hood of her navy-blue cloak covering most of her face, making her expression unreadable. While Beast Boy braced himself. Did he know? No, he thought that he did something wrong and had no idea what it was. 

“For what?“ She asked 

"Well its 3 something in the morning, did I wake you up, was I snoring or something?" 

"No, Beast Boy” Raven lowered her hood. Her eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy not demon-y. There was a shaky feeling about her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It was like a stiff breeze would make her crumble. Raven felt his panic melt into concern. She knew that she must have looked as broken as she felt.

"I…can…will you…” Her words were choppy, and Beast Boy felt the impulse to reach out for her. But Raven was not the touchy-feely type. 

“Rae what’s wrong?”

“Beast Boy, could you hug me?” Her voice cracked slightly. 

It took Beast Boy a full 30 seconds to process this. Raven asking for a hug was like a lion asking for a turnip. He carefully lifted his arms not expecting her to practically tackle him. Raven’s arms wrapped around him like he was keeping her afloat in rough water. His arms came around her shoulders not sure what to think. It was like wrapping his arms around a bomb, a very cute bomb, that smelled really good and was crying. Just when this couldn’t get any weirder Raven had started sobbing into Beast Boys shoulder, barring her face in the old T-shirt he was wearing. 

This had to be a dream, or possession, mind control, food poisoning, sunspots…something because Raven did not do this. But there she was holding Beast Boy in his doorway sobbing while everyone else was fast asleep. After a few moments he gently lead her into his room the door swishing closed. Raven never let go as he guided her to sit on the bottom bunk of his bed with him. Beast Boy stayed quiet, he had no idea what to say and didn’t want to make this worse. He just held her as Raven let out everything she had inside. 

Beast Boy didn’t know how much time had passed, before she calmed down. it was long enough to soak the shoulder of his shirt. Raven raised her head up and slowly caught her breath. She gently pulled away from him her hands reaching for her hood to hide in. 

She stood up and started heading for the door. Halfway across the room facing away from him she said “Thank you Beast Boy" 

Beast Boy pulled his wet shirt over his head and tossed it into a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. "Rae, you don’t gotta tell me, but I’ll listen if you want”

Raven paused her march to the exit. She knew he was sincere, she could have walked out that door without any explanation instead her fingers found the envelope in the folds of her cloak and passed it to him. 

Beast Boy reached over and flipped on the light on his bedside table, which made him wince. A few blinks and he was able to read the letter. It was written in pencil and on school lose leaf paper. It was from Melvin, and her brothers. The kids were getting adopted. The letter rambled on about the house and their new parents how much they wanted Raven to come and see everything.

“Rae, Isn’t this a good thing?” He asked quickly reading the letter again thinking he missed something. 

“That’s the problem, this is a great thing” Her voice was raw she turned and sat on the bed next to him. "They’re going to have a family, a real home, they are going to be loved and cared for." 

"Do the people that are adopting them, you know, know?" 

"Yes, and they have two grown Metahuman children.” She responded slumped over her arms resting on her knees. 

“Then-” The realization felt like just like when he turned on the lamp to read. He walked back over to her and keeled on the floor in front of her. “You wanted to adopt them, didn’t you?”

Raven nodded quietly. “When I turn 18, Robin had put together an ID for me. Rachel Roth was going to adopt them, and then what?” She got up abruptly. “Three kids raised by a demon!? What was I thinking!" 

"That you love them” Beast Boy said. “And you wanted them safe” 

“Then why does this hurt?!”

“Because you wonder who else would want you?” He got to his feet. “Because you wonder if you can even have a family or if a woman could stomach to be with you? You wonder that after this ride is over after Star and Robin go off to have 9 kids and Cyborg leaves, and…will you be alone?”

Raven’s mouth fell open, but before she could respond. 

“You won’t be.” Beast boy said quietly. “You are going to find someone that’s going to fall so hard for you that all the stuff your worried about isn’t going to matter to them. As long as you are in their life” 

“And you?" 

"And me what?" 

She looked up at him her face still hidden in her hood. "If a woman could stomach to be with you?” She quoted him. She felt a quick surge of panic coming off him and he slipped into his usual defenses. 

“Na I am sure that there is some girl that wants to get back at her parents so bad that bringing home a gremlin will do the job” 

“Beast Boy” She said and pulled down her hood again. Maybe it was the act of lowering one of her defenses, maybe it had something to do with her powers, maybe it was just those eyes. 

“Rae, I don’t know if I can have kids, or if I should. My genes might screw them up. That and getting someone to accept all this.” He waved his hands over himself. Then realizing that he was still not wearing a shirt. “Shit!” He immediately went to his drawers to find something to put on. Before he could pull something over his head Raven’s hand was on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to hide.” Raven said as she pulled him back around to face her. Beast Boy could feel the blood rush into his face. They were alone in his room, he was half naked and she was so close. Raven pulled back her hand and took a step back. 

“You are a very nice shade of green” she said before turning and walking out his door. She felt something. It was unexpected and intense and decided to get some distance. 

"Raven why me?” he asked following her out into the hall. “Starfire, Cyborg, even Robin you are all closer to them. Why me?" 

She stopped walking but kept her back to him. "A few years ago, I was hurt, and you came to me, and that hug made me feel better.” 

“Do you feel better now?" 

"I am sad, but I am calmer. Thank you for letting me –”

“Soak my shirt” 

“Express my feelings” Her normal tone had returned. "I will let you get back to sleep" 

“Those kids still love you. You need to go see them soon” 

“I…I will go see them as soon as it can be arranged.” 

“and I liked the name you picked out. I can still call you Rae” 

“Azar, Now I have to get that changed.” The sharpness returning to her words. Now that was the Raven Beast Boy knew, and it lifted him to see her act like herself. 

"Goodnight Rachel.” He said brightly. 

“If you start calling me that I am going to start calling you Garfield." 

"Ok” he said softly. 

“I thought you hated your real name" 

"It’s different when you say it.” a half smile on his face. 

Beast Boy turned and went back into his room. Raven took a few steps down the hall she whispered “Goodnight Garfield” knowing full well that those sharp green ears would hear it.

* * *

I know this is late. But this is the one prompt that I had to do and wanted to do right. I would like to thank [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) for some last minute edits. I love this event and I do encourage all of you to read, to comment and to write. Also the previous [@bbraeweek](https://tmblr.co/m-5kPY8NcZEFxkUYw0VzpJA) [@bbraeweek2015](https://tmblr.co/mNjfAWarpo5s040d4E8GALQ) [@bbraeweek2016](https://tmblr.co/m8NqP0K6rVM_3L3HJtmDBcw) and [@bbraeweek17](https://tmblr.co/my1vSrRzvdht1xxNcHGDVuA) are all there waiting for any new readers and there some great stuff there too. Thank you all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/174131659274/could-you-hug-me Mar 21st 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
